


To Be a Hero, He Must First Be a Killer

by ImNotHuman



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Assassination, Character Death, Inspired by Fanfiction, Original Female Character - Freeform, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Transfer au, character trama, everyone in class 3-E has a quirk, follows assassination classroom plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotHuman/pseuds/ImNotHuman
Summary: After mama Midoryia finds out that Izuku was being bullied she transferred him to Kunugigaoka Junior High, where she thought he would be safe. Boy was she wrong.Follow Izuku's last year in Junior high, where he and his classmates are tasked with killing their teacher, who so happens to be the one who blew up the moon!
Relationships: Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom) & Midoriya Izuku, more may by added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	To Be a Hero, He Must First Be a Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Save the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265155) by [taetaenoway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetaenoway/pseuds/taetaenoway). 



> This is highly inspired by the amazing taetaenoway's fic: To Save the World. 
> 
> Some of the character's quirks may be the same. If somehow you are reading this and have not read their fic, please do it's amazing! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, my goal is to update once a month!

Midoriya never thought he would get into Kunugigaoka Junior High, and a part of him wishes he didn’t. 

He was only transferring because his mom wanted him to be safe, but he felt that he would be fine in his hometown, really (and he didn’t want to stay only because of the rumours of All Might being sighted there)! His mom recently found out that his childhood “friend” had started to bully him due to his quicklessness. Yep, you heard him right, he was quirkless, part of the smaller percentage of the world that didn’t have any type of unique power or ability. That was another reason he didn’t think he would get into Kunugigaoka. 

Kunugigaoka was known for producing not only the smartest but also the strongest. Even people with a quirk had a hard time getting in, so he felt that he had no chance. His mom would try to reassure him that his intelligence is enough and that he can do so many things with that quick brain of his, but he felt that he wasn’t even smart enough for the school.

So he made sure to apply to different schools. He knew that his mom wanted him to get into that school, felt that because it was fancy that he wouldn't get bullied again, but he knew the truth, and felt that if he got in it would only get worse. 

So when the day that a letter from Kunugigaoka came he was shocked to see what was inside was an acceptance, but that was until he read which class he was put in, and his heart completely stopped.

> **Izuku Midoryia will be placed and attending Class 3-E.**

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Midoryia wouldn’t be starting for another couple of days, due to him being accepted late. When the day finally came he got dressed in his grey blazer and grey pants. He vowed to himself that if anyone asked him what his quirk is he would find a way to avoid it. He didn’t want to lie if he could help it, it just wasn’t him, but he also didn’t want to have a repeat of his old school,  _ I mean this is the delinquent class after all. They might treat me worse.  _

Midoryia shook his head and slapped his cheeks. He would not be thinking bad about his new classmates before he even met them! He’s got to think positive!

With that, he left his room and headed to the kitchen. Due to Kunugigaoka being in a different city, they had to pack up and move, another reason that he didn’t want to leave. Anyways, Midoriya left his room and headed down the hall. He turned the light on and on the table he found a note saying:

> _ Hey Honey, I have an early shift so I had to leave early. There are some eggs and rice in the microwave! I would wish you luck, but I know that you don’t need it, everyone is going to love you!  _
> 
> _ Also, your lunch is by the stove. _
> 
> _ Love you honey, see you at dinner time! _

With that, he quickly ate his breakfast and headed to school. His mom got an apartment close to the school, so he was able to walk there. When he finally got to the address on his transfer sheet, he knew that every rumour he had heard about this class from online forums was true. Because he found himself standing in front of a huge hill, no mountain. Before he started to climb, he felt someone put their arms around his shoulder.

“Looks like fresh meat. Never seen you before, just transferred? Or better yet, were you in one of the higher classes, and got booted down to the bottom?” 

Izuku slowly looked to the side and looked up. He noticed that he was wearing the same uniform. He had a feeling that he would also be in his class. He slowly looked up at his face. He had brown hair with the tips being blond, the hair came around his head. He most likely had a mutation like quick, and he could only guess it was lion themed. Before he could respond he heard a female voice behind him.

“Really, can’t go a day without picking a fight? Leave the poor kid alone.”

The girl then walked up and was about to grab the guy's hand, when the lion boy raised his hands up and said.

“Wow, chill, I was only going to give him a class 3-E welcome. What are you doing here anyway Ms. Perfect?” When he said the last part he spat the name, it was clear that he didn’t like this girl.

“If you must know I’m transferring to 3-E, and any welcome you give him, I’m assuming I’ll also get?” She said the last part giving a hard glare at the lion boy, daring him to say anything else. He just gave a puff and started to walk up the mountain.

Midoryia released all the tension that had been building up in his shoulders and gave a sigh. He looked over to the girl and thanked her. Then they started to head up the mountain together

“It’s no problem. But to be honest I only really did that, because I like to give Terasaka a hard time.” She flatly said, before continuing, “I’m Masuka Tsubaki, but please call me by my first name, I don’t feel comfortable being called by my last. What about you?”

“Oh… um… ya.. ok! I’m Izuku Midoryia, it's nice to make your acquaintance!” He answered. But the next that he said kind of came out by accident, a reflex whenever he met new people, “What’s your quirk?” 

She wasn't surprised by the question, but she didn’t look happy either. Her happy go lucky attitude changed, only ever so slightly. 

“You’re lucky you asked me, and not another student. I’m sure you already heard, but a lot of students in class 3-E aren’t proud of their quirk. Let me warn you, that is not a question that you want to be asking around here, ok.”

After that, the rest of the walk up the mountain was tense silence, and he was too awkward to try and start up another conversation.

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

When Midoriya finally got to the top of the mountain he was tired. Sure he has been training, he wants to be a hero after all, but that mountain was WAY more work than he was expecting in the morning. After he rested for a moment he looked around the clearing. In the center was a building that he could only assume was the old school building that his classroom was located in. It was made of wood and looked old and rickety. The school was surrounded by what looked to him was a never-ending sea of trees. At least if he needed to run and hide he knew where to go. 

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ 

He was standing beside Tsu- ah, no Masuka, outside the door to his new class. They were waiting to be called into the class. The teacher left the door a bit open so that both he and Masuka can hear the teacher call them in. 

“Now class we have 2 new transfer students starting today. One male and one female. Yes, I said female I expect you Okajima to behave yourself! Anyways the male is new to our school, so I expect you to give him time to adjust. You may come in now!”

After she said that Masuka, opened the door and walked in and he followed behind her. They both stood on opposite sides of the teachers. From his quick introduction to her, she seemed nice, but she definitely had a weird sense of fashion. When he looked at the class, a lot of them seemed to have surprised faces and were staring at Masuka. 

“Would you like to introduce yourselves, and tell them something about yourself? Then you can take a seat anywhere open” Ms. Yukimura asked them smiling

Again Masuka took the lead and started “I’m Masuka Tsubaki, call me by my first name. As for something about me, well I guess you’ll have to get to know me first.” she then took a seat at the back besides, what was his name again? Right Terasaka!

After everyone then looked at him, having all those eyes on him gave him goosebumps, “I’m Izuku Midoryia, and I hope to one day become a hero.” He then went to take a window seat, by someone with long blue hair. As he went to sit, he heard someone say,  _ “good luck with that!” _

~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Not long after he started school the moon blew up, well a large part of it, 70% to be exact. According to the news, it was unclear if the attack was done by a villain or an experiment gone wrong. But to the world, everyone had one thought, “it had to be a villain”. Not even the day after the moon blew up, his teacher resigned, and they kept on getting different supplies. Then one day, on a day that felt like it would be like any other, instead of an uninteresting or uncaring teacher, a group of men in black suits came in with a yellow octopus and told us multiple unbelievable things.

  1. He was going to be our teacher (the octopus)
  2. He blew up the moon, and in a year’s time was going to blow up the earth
  3. And that we, 15-year-olds, will have to kill it before we graduate



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class 3-E Known Quirks (it will update with each chapter)
> 
> Terasaka - Lion?  
> Izuku - Quirkless

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and would love to hear your feedback! 
> 
> I just started an Art Instagram account: https://www.instagram.com/art.usernotfound/
> 
> I plan on uploading my art there, and I hope to draw some scenes from my fic there. If you ever want to talk feel free to message me!


End file.
